Sinful Pain
by inseaofsound
Summary: In a matter of minutes, Peeta is killed and Katniss is left alone - but not exactly. Firmly endorsed by sponsors, Cato and Katniss were named the victors and forced to be with each other at all times. On top of that, they have to suffer Snow's wrath.
1. New Beginnings

**Katniss**

I swear I was going to kill Cato the first chance I got.

There he was again.

The sadistic motherfucker.

"Peeta," I whimpered into my shoulder. My tears blurred my vision, but I wiped them away. I had to win this thing for Peeta, or else I was going go insane.

Never mind.

Can't be insane if I'm dead.

"Fire Girl," I heard a gruff voice hiss. I whirled around, and of course, I shot. The arrow lodged itself in the tree next to the tall, blond boy. I gritted my teeth. Cato's blow to my head was messing with my aim.

"Fuck off!" I shrieked, grabbing another bow. Cato whipped out his knife immediately. We circled each other, identical looks of malice on our face.

"Stupid Fire Girl. Why don't you just shoot? Too scared?" He grinned maliciously.

"You killed Peeta." I said, my throat growing dry. On a whim, I dropped my bow and arrow on the ground. "Kill me too." Cato looked at me, stunned. He slowly lowered his knife.

"What?"

"Kill me. I want to die too." I whispered, falling to my knees. Peeta was gone. What was the point of living anyways? It was all my fault. I couldn't live with this.

I'm sorry Prim. I'm sorry Mother. I'm sorry Gale.

I just don't care enough anymore.

I closed my eyes when Cato began to smile, and laugh. He liked to see me like this, no doubt. Sleep. Eternal sleep.

That would be nice.

But a loud voice interrupted my sleep.

"AND HERE ARE YOUR VICTORS OF THE 74TH HUNGER GAMES!"

Cato's knife fell with a clatter as I opened my eyes. He looked at me again, the same stunned expression on his face. Then the expression turned to anger, and then rage. He gave a tortured yell and flung his knife into a tree.

Drama queen.

"Congratualations, Cato." I said numbly.

"Fuck you." He snapped. The hovercraft came overhead, and a ladder dropped down. Cato ignored me on the ground and started to climb. I stared stoically, wishing, wishing I was dead.

I took the first ring and was lifted into the air.

We were rushed off to be operated on as I fell asleep, hoping to dream of Peeta. But of course, life doesn't always treat us well.

**Cato**

Well, looks like Fire Girl made an impression on everyone. Enough for the games to be stopped as she wanted to die. The bitch wanted to die. I could have killed her cleanly – tortured her even – but no. It's all about her and fucking Lover Boy and she just had to be saved. I waved the doctors off and winced as they poked and prodded me. The mutants went after Peeta, not me. I grumbled slightly at the memory of throwing him down, but it got the mutants and Katniss off my back. Then again, what's another death matter?

We finally landed and were whisked off by our prep team. Giana, a plump and grinning woman, pulled me into her arms before I could sit down and get ready for the interviews.

"Hi." I muttered, pushing her off.

"Oh, don't be like that Cato!" She cried out, pushing my ass into the chair. The other nameless people in the team flittered around me, covering scars and scrubbing away at dirt. I grunted when they started tugging at the knots in my hair. They only giggled in response and pulled out scissors in chop off the impossible ones to untangle.

"Katniss, that girl was a fighter." One of them started. I grimaced at the air.

"Wasn't she?"

"Shut up!" I growled. They tittered and stopped talking about that stupid Fire Girl. I tried to doze off to sleep, but then the topic of Lover Boy popped up, because wherever Fire Girl was, Lover Boy was too.

"Peeta was just darling." One of them said wistfully. I felt a sharp pain on my face. Accident, or on purpose, I gritted my teeth in anger. "Oops, sorry!"

"I said, shut _up_!" I yelled, my eyes snapping open. They gasped and backed off a little, the blue in my eyes shocking them. "Get away from me." I snarled, snatching my suit off of the floor. I got changed quickly and strode out of the room, knowing they wouldn't stop me. Why handle someone that could kill with their bare hands? I stumbled along the endless halls of the hotel, trying to find my way back to my room. The memories of killing, anguished screams, and fire came back to me, as I have been trying to avoid them. I shut them off immediately-something I had learned over the years. Block off the emotions.

A small sob popped the silence as I passed by a slightly ajar door. I rolled my eyes, hearing the familiar lilt to the cries and the voices that tried to soothe her.

"Cinna," Fire Girl cried. "I want him back!"

"I know, Katniss, but he's gone now." The man said warmly. I sighed and rubbed my hair in annoyance. What I would give to have him as a stylist, rather than Giana.

"Who's there?" The voice suddenly shrieked. My instincts kicked in as a plate came sailing out of the door, nicking my forehead as I went down.

"Ow." I grumbled. I looked up to see Cinna looking down on me, with an expression of rage, sadness and pity. I spat at his feet. The pity didn't disappear.

"Why don't you come in, Cato?" He said kindly. I glared at him. Kind people only wanted something for themselves.

"Cato!" I glanced down the hall to see Giana waddling towards me. Without a second thought, I pushed my way past Cinna and shut the door behind me. Fire Girl's sobs had stopped. Good. My ears had had enough for today.

"You," She hissed. "What are _you _doing here?" I glared at her, but softened as Cinna approached her, pulling her up from the bed. The yellow dress she was wearing made her seem like an innocent girl that had no chance in the Games. But she made it out, alive and scarred. I gave her a hard stare. This girl looked to be too innocent. I saw the angle Cinna was trying to work, and I respected him for it. I couldn't even yell at her without thinking of the kids back home.

"I..." I trailed off. What was I doing here? "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" She looked defiantly at me, daring me to say it. _I'm sorry I killed your boyfriend. _

"Know what? Never mind." I stormed out of the room as tears started on her face.

Caesar Flickerman annoyed the fuck out of me. Happy, happy, happy. Sad. Disappointed. Enraged. Tell the man to jump off a cliff for the sake of the show? He would do it. While Katniss slouched over – Katniss, there, your name. Happy? – and wouldn't dare to look at the recap of the Games, Caesar just went mad.

"Katniss, where are you?" He sang. He snapped his fingers in front of her face and looked adoringly at her. I tried not to roll my eyes as I leaned back into the couch. We were on the farthest ends, not daring to let the closest material of clothing touch each other. When I stretched my arm out around the back of the couch, she flinched and turned even more away from me, and the crowd.

"Katniss, now, we miss you!" The crowd yelled in appreciation.

"Well, I miss Peeta, and not much can be done about that, can it?" She snapped.

"Oh, god." I grumbled, hearing the thickness in her voice. She was going to start crying. Great, just fucking great. Caesar looked uncertainly into the crowd, and to President Snow, unsure what to say. The crowd seemed to cry along with her. And there I was, the villain.

"How are you, Cato?"

"Fine."

"Reeling from the victory?"

"Sure." I looked anxiously at Katniss, hoping she wouldn't grab onto the first thing she saw and cry into it – because that would be me. She glared back at me and put her head on the arm of the couch.

"Katniss." I whispered. "Would you please get a hold of yourself?" No reply. Caesar was trying to get the crowd riled up for President Snow's arrival with the crown. I elbowed her sharply. She gasped in pain and I almost apologized, but held it back. We were all a bit sensitive after the games. She was just going to have to deal with it.

"Go away, Cato."

"Katniss."

"Stop calling me Katniss!" She grumbled. "Why Katniss? Why not Fire Girl, like you always did? Just stop acting nice."

"Would you stop being so stubborn?"

"You killed him, Cato. You killed him." Her voice cracked. I turned as Snow put the crowns on our heads, and the interviews ended. When I looked back at the other end of the couch, Katniss was gone.


	2. Wretched

**Cato**

I wouldn't say it became chaotic when everyone realized Katniss disappeared – everyone went mad, but in a silent way. Every eye trained on me in an unforgiving, unrelenting glare. As if I could have killed her on national television. God, Capitol people are dumb.

"Now, where is the other victor?" President Snow's smile curled upwards, and it revealed a set of bright teeth and the smell of sickly roses. I grimaced, but pulled on a smile.

"Bathroom, maybe." I grumbled, as a thanks for the crown on my head. Just like that, I felt a breeze flutter around me as Katniss slid back onto her seat, looking Snow coolly.

"Katniss, congratulations." He dropped the crown onto her head with a force that made me wince. Katniss blinked, but didn't say a word. I grasped Snow's hand, even though I felt a slight discomfort that mirrored in Katniss's eyes. As the interview came to a close, we were ushered off stage as Flickerman sat to talk to Snow. The second the cameras weren't wired on us, Katniss shoved me into a wall. I flew back and smacked my back, startling those around me. For a small girl, she was extremely strong. Her eyes were hard, but distant. I could feel her anger radiating, but she stared past me. I felt rage boil up in me. I stalked towards her, hand raised. The crew backstage scattered.

I wish I could say I didn't hit her; that I relented and polished my reputation.

My hand flew through the air, connecting with her cheek. Her head snapped sideways, and she stumbled back. Her cheek was bright red. When I met her eyes, shining with tears, I knew I made yet another mistake. On top of that, I didn't punch her. I slapped her; a coward move. Absorbed in my public humiliation, she took me by surprise when she tackled me to the ground.  
>I must have blacked out when my head hit the ground and a flash of pain flew up my body. I woke up to the feel of thick liquid covering my face, and my nose not feeling right. They had pulled Katniss off of me, still screaming at me. I mumbled incoherently, trying to yell back at her.<p>

"Mngunf mung!" I rasped out. I felt hands pulling me up. I leaned on someone for support as I blacked out, again.

Not a good day for me. 

"I want that girl away from him!" The voice snarled. It was my mentor, Len.

"Sadly, that cannot be done." It was the vague voice of a Gamemaster. "The audiences want to see them together, as a sign of unity."

"I'm not letting that monster touch Katniss." Haymitch, Katniss's mentor. He was the drunk idiot.

"They won't be dating. We have hardcore Peeta fans still in the Capitol. It hasn't been that feverish since Finnick Odair turned 17. We need them as friends for the tour."

"Friends?" Len's vicious laugh cut through the room. "They can barely last without their hands' around each other's throats."

"There is 40 days before the tour. They will bond."

"How?"

"I want them side by side everyday. Cato will live in District 12."

"You have got to be kidding me."

No. 

"That's a terrible idea!"

"What else do you have? Days pass, then the tour comes and they'll slay each other on public television."

"Why 12?"

"Got something against 12?" Haymitch snapped.

"Yes! Cato will hate it."

"Cato will be safe in 12. No one will dare touch him. In 2, however, Katniss and Cato are in danger."

"Cato? Why Cato?"

"Clove's family and friends are out for blood."

"Why?" I finally said, my voice rasping. The adults in the room turned, startled.

"Why? You know." The Gamemaster strode out of the room for me to relish in my guilt again.

"What is he talking about, Cato?" I gulped, staring at Haymitch and Len. The memories and the truth started pounding in my head. I knew I had failed my district, and killed the hearts of Clove's loved ones.

"I was supposed to die."

"There were 24 of you. All of you were supposed to die." Len rolled his eyes. However, Haymitch gave me a pitying look that made me yearn for him to be a mentor, and made jealousy rise in me when I realized that Katniss had him all along.

"What do you mean?" Haymitch asked. He seemed far from a drunken idiot today.

"Before the reaping, Clove and I were chosen to volunteer." Len nodded, old news to him. Haymitch looked surprised, but let me continue. I shut my eyes, willing the tears not to come. If only Katniss would see me now – bruised, battered and on the verge of tears. When I started to talk again, my voice was thick.

"But everyone made a deal that Clove was to come first before my life." I left it at that. We had made a show of our relationship, whenever it wasn't being overshadowed by Katniss's and Lover Boy's, but I had never really loved a brute like her. All I had to do was to protect her, since she had everyone waiting at home, and I didn't.

"Why did I not hear of this?" Len asked angrily.

"As a mentor, you would have confused us with strategies."

"Shut up." He glared at me. "Know what? Be glad your bags are already packed. You're heading to 12."

Fuck life. Fuck everything good and holy in this world, because it's obviously an illusion. No one wanted to fight for me to stay at 2, because who else was there? My parents were dead. My friends hated me because everyone just fucking loved Clove. So here I am, on a train with fucking Katniss on the way to fucking District 12. We were forced into seats across from each other, but at least Haymitch and, insufferable as she was, Effie Trinket were seated next to us.

"So, Cato, tell us about home." Effie smiled politely as she and Haymitch finished a conversation that had left me and Katniss glaring at each other.

"Oh, do tell. I would love to hear." Katniss flicked her braid over her shoulder, her sarcasm dripping in the air. I knew now she was stronger, not as broken as before over Peeta's death, but all I knew was that if I pushed the right buttons, I could get her to break all over again.

"It's ok." I muttered.

"Well, what about your family?"

"Don't have any." The awkward silence stretched on again, but this time, Katniss turned her eyes on me in a curious glance. When I looked back at her, we shared a familiar, empathetic look, as if she had dealt with losses too.

Oh, right.

But it was obviously something else, not just Peeta. She turned her head away with a sneer. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the seat, avoiding eye contact with all of them.

When we were nearing 12, I could see the large meadows that contrasted with the dark mining caves. Katniss immediately perked up and pressed her face against the window. When we pulled into the train station, I was surprised to see only a few people there – a woman with her small daughter, a family with four or five kids, and a blond family. I realized with a start that the blond family all looked like Peeta. As the train stopped, all of them looked happy. But I feared that one of Peeta's older brothers would run towards me and kill me before I had the chance to breath in District 12 air.

Katniss didn't even wait – she flew out of the train and collided into the woman's arms and tossed the girl up into the air. Her family. She had lost her father, I presumed. A tall, dark-haired teenage boy hugged her tightly and lifted her into the air. I raised my eyebrow at this. I thought Lover Boy was the only one in her life. She hugged the rest of the boy's family with a smile on her face as I watched from the doorway. Haymitch was congratulated by Katniss's family, as the boy.

I held my breath as Katniss hesitated before Peeta's family.

"You know, she's just hurting," Effie said from behind me. I glanced back at her Capitol-altered face.

"I killed her boyfriend."

"She has moved on. She's a strong girl. But she will never forgive you."

"Why am I here then?"

"Because she has to forgive you." Effie shoved me off the steps as the train pulled away. I glanced uncomfortably as the eyes of Katniss's family and friends found me.

"Oh." Her mother whispered. "Oh." Katniss whirled around, staring at me as if I was never on the train with her. She looked apologetically at Peeta's family, but they trained their eyes on me.

"The Capitol wants Cato to stay in 12. For his own safety." So she knew about the situation back home.

"I don't want him here." The boy said harshly.

"Gale," Katniss grumbled. "Neither do I." I stood there, motionless, unsure what to say. I could see the hollowness in Peeta's family. I saw rage in the brothers' eyes, but I saw pity and pain in the father's. The mother, her eyes were ones that would haunt me forever. They were dead. Empty. The life in them gone.

It's one thing to kill someone physically.

It's another to kill someone emotionally.


	3. Experiences

_I've decided it will be mostly from Cato's POV. I don't know; I've always loved his character and the Cato/Katniss ship, because they will never get together. I will insert small things from Katniss's POV, but I wanted to focus on Cato. And thanks so much for the reviews and favorites! I wasn't expecting it! :)_

_-inseaofsound_

**Cato**

I'm living with Haymitch. God damn it. _Haymitch. _I wouldn't have minded if they stuck me in Katniss's closet and she threw darts at me all day. But I'm going to be suffering 39 more days with Haymitch, who apparently still drinks. I don't even know how he got sponsors for Katniss and Lover Boy when he was running around like that. He was no help whatsoever for me, because the first thing he did was run towards some market or whatever, and still wasn't back. I unpacked and sat down on the bed, staring at my hands. What else was there to do?

I headed to Katniss's house.

There was a long silence when Katniss opened her door, smiling about something. Her face fell when she saw me, and then hardened. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Who is it?" Her mother. I was surprised it wasn't the boy – wouldn't they want to "celebrate"?

"A prick." Katniss snapped.

"Don't use that language in front of Primrose!" I heard shuffling as Katniss's mother came to the door. "Oh, hello Cato." For a someone that had witnessed me taunting and threatening her daughter, she was surprisingly civil. "Come on in." Katniss blocked my entry.

"He's not."

"Katniss, you know that the Capitol needs you two on good terms."

"I'll never be on good terms with this bastard." She stomped up the stairs as I glanced nervously down at the ground.

"Sorry." Her mother said. "Just come in." I walked into the house, relieved it smelled of herbs instead of the alcohol of Haymitch's house.

"Thank you." I sat down at the kitchen table and tried to avoid the prying glance of Katniss's blond little sister.

"Why are you here?" She asked this in a curious tone, not the harsh one Katniss had been using.

"Um. Haymitch left to the market. I couldn't think of anything else to do." There. Let it get back to Katniss that she isn't – and never will be – a priority to me. The girl stared at me, her face bunched up. I couldn't help but smile. She had an infectious quality about her.

"I'm Primrose." She said surprisingly curtly. "I'm not supposed to be nice to you because you're a killer. But my sister is too, so why should I be a hypocrite?" I gaped at her as she skipped out the door. Katniss's mother didn't even seemed fazed as she came back down the stairs, hearing Primrose's remark.

"Would you like to go upstairs? I calmed Katniss down."

"All right then." I walked slowly up the stairs and came in front of the only closed door in the hall. "Katniss?"  
>"Fuck off, dirtbag." Seemed plenty calm to me. At least she wasn't slapping me. My head ached at the memory.<p>

"Katniss, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Silence.

"Killing Peeta."

"That's not it." I thought hard, trying for something else.

"For everything. I'm sorry for everything." Katniss inched her door open, her eyes peeking out through the crack.

"Fuck you."

"Anytime." I let a broad grin escape. I shoved my foot between the door and the frame before she could slam it again. Pain shot up my leg, and I hissed, reeling from the pounding it started in my head.

"I'm sorry, that was cheeky."

"Cheeky? Downright rude."

"That's just the way I am, ok? Sarcastic. Cheeky. Rude. Whatever you want to call it." I nudged the door open more. "Please? I won't have anyone else's respect without yours." Katniss pulled the door open now and stepped back, allowing me in.

"Sit." I plopped down on her bed as she leaned against the wall, observing me.

"I mean, we might as well get to know each other. We'll be shoved together all the time anyways."

"Shut up, Cato." Hearing the sound of my name from her voice made something bubble inside of me, but I ignored it and dismissed it.

"You killed Peeta."

"I'm sorry." But did it really matter? What was I supposed to do? Sacrifice myself? I could see the same thoughts flickering across Katniss's face as she studied me.

"I've heard."

"There was nothing else..."

"I said, shut up." I kept silent as Katniss glared at me and drew her eyes up and down my body, until it settled on my eyes. Her gaze softened a bit, but then she shook her head and looked away.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. Katniss sighed, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You're bad for me."

"How?"

"You look like him." I stared at her, blinking. Me and Lover Boy? We looked nothing alike. "It's just your hair. And your eyes. But yours are more cold. More murderous and mean." Katniss said thoughtfully. I glared at the ground again, taking it as an insult. I didn't want to be known here as the boy that looks like Lover Boy, but has "mean eyes."

"That's a bad thing." I wasn't sure if it came out as a statement or a question. Now, Katniss would always have a memory of Lover Boy – me. But she would always be reminded of the Hunger Games. Then again, if she had ended up with Peeta, wouldn't he always remind her of the Games? But that was when they fell in fucking love, so maybe she would be happy and forget the killing involved.

Love; what the fuck is it?

"Terrible thing." Katniss's eyes pierced into mine now. "I want you out of my room."

"But..."

"I don't care. It's been enough for one day and I'm _tired._"

"Katniss, if we don't get along, we'll be killed!" I burst out, desperate to stay. I don't know why I was so desperate, but I didn't want to go back to Haymitch's foul-smelling home, leaking of alcohol stains and bottles. Katniss's home felt more warm and welcoming, unlike the guests in it.

"Cato, what are you talking about?" She asked, exasperated. She didn't care about how much she hated me anymore. She plopped down next to me and then swung her legs so she was lying down behind me.

"You saw Snow."

"You would think a Career like you would have allegiance with Snow." I shuddered, thinking of his roses and sick smile. I couldn't stand to be associated with him.

"I'm not. He's planning something, can't you tell?"

"You're stupid, Cato."

It happened too fast. I couldn't understand it, but the surge of emotions carried me. I saw my hands shoot towards hers and pin them together. I yanked her arms up above her hand and leaned down to her face.

"What," I snarled. "Did you say? Nasty bitch, you think I'm stupid? Why don't you fucking listen to me instead of moping about Lover Boy? _He's dead_, ignorant piece of shit." She was startled, staring back up at me. I thought she would kick me, maybe headbutt me.

She started to cry.

"Oh, wait." I mumbled, my mind clearing. "Oh, wait." She was really crying now, but it wasn't the soft, painful tears I've seen before. These were sobs, producing snot and spit and making her face turn red. She tried to say something, but it came out as a mess in her voice, and then a whimper. I looked up, and with another "oh," released her hands. She sat up and pressed herself as far away as she could from me, rubbing her hands. I could see the imprint of my hand on her wrist and instinctively reached forward to touch it. She flinched at my touch, and winced at the pain it brought.

"Get out, Cato." Katniss said delicately. "Get out, please." I opened my mouth to apologize, but nothing came out.

"Katniss..."

"_Get out."_ The severity of her tone, but the eerie calmness she had now that the sobs were gone, surprised me.

"No, you have to understand." I pleaded. "The Games; they've changed me. I've never been so angry before. I've never acted on instinct. I would have never hurt you if I had met you before."

"I don't believe you. Get out."

"Has this not happened to you? You hear a noise, you flinch." Katniss's eyes bored into mine. "You have nightmares. You..." I glanced at her pant leg. "You still carry a weapon around." Katniss looked away from me, and then, I knew I was right. But when her eyes found mine again, I saw a depth to them I haven't seen before.

"The Games change people. Whether or not you rise above it is your choice."


	4. Eyes

_You guys are honestly the cutest things. Thank you so much! And I will finally add a snippet from Katniss's POV here, just to branch out a little more. Like I said before, I'm probably focusing more on Cato, since there are a lot of limitations with Katniss's character, being already created by the lovely Suzanne Collins._

_-Tiffany_

**Katniss**

Numb.

Cold.

I feel so indifferent. Mother thinks there is nothing wrong.

I laugh on command. I smile. I talk.

It isn't me.

Cato's eyes scare me.

Death.

All I see is death.

Fragmented, that's what I am.

He knows me too well.

Shut up, Cato. Shut up.

"Get out!" I tell him.

My wrists hurt.

He doesn't leave.

Warmth. There is warmth in his eyes. There is sadness.

He pities me. He knows me.

We are the same. Too much so.

We have risen above Snow's games. Teaming with Cato.

What a horrible idea.

**Cato **

I left with more jitters in my stomach. I couldn't place it, so I pushed it away; assuring me it was the nerves that came with talking to Katniss. She was tough, strong and bitter. I would have been intimidated if it wasn't for her eyes. Once in a while, her gaze would slip and she would look like a doll with no purpose. A puppet. Her last remark had been cold, with a measured glare. As I stood to leave, her expression left, leaving a blank and passive face in its midst. I tried to talk more to her, but she didn't reply. Again, I felt worried, but when her arm rose to push me out, I left without looking back. I knew my visit had been too much pressure on her, like me.

I felt the anxiety start over again. The running – god, the running – it was full of panic. You never knew if the person after you had aim. You never knew where you were going. You had to rely on your mind and your instincts. That fact that I could die any minute pushed me. Sadistic? I've heard. Brutal? Obviously. But when you're afraid, it could lead you on two paths; one where you will ultimately lose and one where you overcome and win. A piercing scream rang through my mind. I winced and glanced around, seeing the emptiness around the Victor's Village. It wasn't anyone. It was me.

_"Please! Please, don't!" She screamed. She had large, green eyes and limp brown hair. I felt my face curl into a sneer as she kept pleading. It would do her better anyways, I told myself. She was already emaciated. She had absolutely no materials. When my spear finally entered her, I hoped she would stop. _

_ She didn't._

_ Her screams racked through my brain. They say she's a fighter, but she isn't. She would keep screaming. But then a boy stumbled into the clearing, knife in hand. He cried out her name, but I couldn't hear him. Blood roared in my ears. They loved each other. I yanked the spear out of the girl and whirled it. It found its target in the boy's head in a matter of seconds. Collateral damage. _

_ What had I become?_

"Hey, kid." The familiar gruff voice grumbled. I felt two hands under my arms lift me up and prop me against their shoulder. "Why is it always me?" Haymitch. I felt myself come to my senses when he plopped me down on the foul-smelling couch.

"Are you okay?" His eyes searched my face. "Do we need to take you next door? Everdeen's a doctor."

"No!" I cried out. "No!"

"All right, kid." He sighed, limping over to the kitchen. He brought back a glass of water. "You were making a nuisance out there. You were lucky we live here, instead of out in the crowded areas." I shuddered again. Blood. So much blood.

"I hate them."

"Who?"

"The Cap-" My heart almost burst out of my chest when Haymitch slapped a hand over my mouth, hissing angrily. He dragged me outside and dropped my on the ground. I looked up, stunned.

"You can't say anything against the Capitol in there, dumbass!" He hissed. "They could be listening."

"Listening?" I gaped. I had to tell Katniss.

"I don't know what happened while you and Katniss were in the Games, but rules around here have gotten a lot stricter. New Peacekeepers and more enforcement. It never used to be like this." I didn't understand, since District 2 had always been strict and uniform. Sure, we had fun, but it was all under the watchful eyes of the Peacekeepers.

"I understand you're experiencing those flashbacks. You hate the Capitol. Get used to keeping it in." He strode back towards the house. "By the way, the feast is in half an hour, so you better get ready. You're arriving with Katniss."

Her eyes were panicked and frightened when I entered the room. She was rocking on the couch, her face ashen. When her eyes found mine, she let out a small moan, followed by a whimper.

"Katniss?" I asked nervously. She didn't respond, still mumbling and rocking. "Mrs. Everdeen?" I called. The house seemed empty. They left Katniss alone. I rushed to her side as she opened her mouth to scream.

"Hey, shh. It's okay." I grumbled, burdened with the task of comforting. I sat down next to her and awkwardly watched as she didn't seem to get better.

"It's okay." I said again. I watched her face.

Oh.

The same face I had earlier. She was having flashbacks and nightmares. I put my arm around her shoulder and brought her body towards mine. She flinched and stiffened, but her shaking subsided. We stayed like that for a while, with me whispering soothing words. It was odd. It was uncomfortable. When she finally calmed down, she wrenched herself from my grasp – I hadn't realized I was gripping her so tightly – and straightened, as if nothing had happened.

"We have a feast to go to." She muttered. I followed her form, walking quickly into the night. We came upon the chatter and lights, the whole district roaming around the plates of food. I looked around, noticing the malnourished people and the ones that seemed much healthier. They had a class barrier here.

"The Seam." She whispered.

"What?"

"Those that live in the Seam practically starve." A long silence followed as eyes turned towards us. "I used to live there."

"Ah, here they are!" Haymitch interrupted Katniss's next words with a drunk hug. The feast had barely begun and the man was already unsteady on his feet. Katniss rolled her eyes and set him down on a chair. The other citizens grew quiet as they sat around the clearing, with more of Katniss's choice people around the table. I saw the realization on Katniss's face when she realized they were waiting for her speech.

"Oh. Um..." She glanced at me helplessly. I could only give her a hopeful look back, because I was a terrible public speaker – well, while being kind - and I knew 12 would not like me to speak. They didn't even like my appearance here. I could see the sideways glance towards me, some longer than others. A group of teenagers relaxing in the center of the crowd, glared maliciously at me. They seemed to be the richer part of the town, though almost as starved as the kids from the Seam. I remember learning Lover Boy was a baker, meaning they created the luxury cakes. He was probably part of the crowd glaring at me right now. I seem to make enemies everywhere I go now, even if I hadn't met them.

How exhilarating.

"Thank you all for being here today." Katniss started. I smiled. What a joke. These were government-mandated, unless you were dying. "I am glad to share this victory with everyone here." She paused for a second, looking into the small camera, perched before her. Her speech would be broadcasted across Panem, while I would sit behind her, staring like a complete idiot.

"Of course, I do wish Peeta was here with me." My eyes widened. She was staring defiantly into the camera now. "It is good to know he is in a better place now." She picked up the glass next to her, filled to the brim with a sweet, tangy juice. "For Peeta." The other citizens lifted their glasses wordlessly, worried about the Peacekeepers' shocked expressions.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." I grumbled, lifting the glass. Katniss whirled to look at me. For too long, our eyes locked.

She laughed.

"I have to get air." I told Katniss. She gave me a strange look, seeing as the feast was outside. She whispered to Haymitch, who whispered to a Peacekeeper. With a nod, I almost dashed out of the crowded town square, running towards the trees. I stopped at a fence and sighed loudly, glad to be alone for once. I had met the whole town in a matter of two hours. Katniss stayed by my side for a while, pitying me, but then she disappeared into the crowd, giggling with Gale. Fake smiles glittered at me, and I knew what they were thinking; _what a monster. _I couldn't blame them. But then, I had to defend myself. I understood their malice. I remembered watching my brother being slowly tortured to death by tributes from District 4 and 6 and I felt the same way everyone felt towards me.

Betrayal.

Anger.

Rage.

"_Don't!" Jack's voice rang out. Every eye in the square turned to look at me, watching my brother. My friends blocked me from their view, whispering comforting words._

"_Please, stop!" Jack was sobbing. _

_No._

I blinked, staring up at the dark sky. How long had I been on the ground? I stretched, trying to get up. I stumbled, tripping over the branches gathered at my feet. A rustle in the leaves broke the peaceful silence. I turned around until I saw two blond heads come out of the shadows. I swallowed loudly, seeing the stature and looks of Lover Boy on them, except older and, now, more malicious.

"You're Cato." One of them said. "I'm Marcus. This is Tony. We are Peeta's brothers." The threat in his voice was evident. I nodded rapidly, never feeling more unprepared and scared in my life. I couldn't kill or hurt. Not right now. I wasn't feeling the malice I felt in the Games. Nothing to drive me. _Blood_. I shivered.

"So you're scared now?" Tony hissed. "Peeta must have been before you threw him to the mutts."

"I'm sorry..."

"We've heard, coward." Marcus shoved at me. I flew back, almost into the fence behind me. The brothers grinned at each other.

"You know, the fence is electric. It's rarely on. You could get out." Tony said. "Go on. We wouldn't miss you." I glanced at the fence, and at the small hole at the bottom. I could dig my way out. My heart almost soared, but I knew I would have no where to go. But looking back at their stormy faces, I almost bolted. As I bent down, I frowned, hearing something. I bent my ear closer to the fence, hearing a hum.

Lies.

It was on.

A shove. A scream. Was it me? A blinding pain. White. Pain.

It hurt.

**Katniss**

The scream was guttural and painful. It made my skin crawl, and I immediately knew something was wrong. The other citizens looked at each other, startled. My eyes met with Gale's.

_Cato. _

Overdrive. My mind went back to the Games.

_Rue?_

We ran in sync, following the deep footsteps Cato left behind. I almost groaned as I saw the other two pairs of footsteps joining his. How could Cato be so stupid? All that time fighting and killing, the guy couldn't hear two men stomping after him. I saw his body, twitching on the forest ground. He was getting punched, wailed on.

I flew.

Marcus and Tony tried to run, but they couldn't beat me.

They were on the ground in seconds.

"_Katniss!" _Gale roared. He pulled me off of them, and yanked them to their feet. The Peacekeepers that had followed us –funny, didn't hear them – grabbed their arms and pulled them to who-knows-where.

"Get my mother." I snapped at Gale. "Go!" I bent down next to Cato, my eyes taking in his appearance. I couldn't see his face. It was covered in blood. He was stiff, still feeling the pain from the electrocution. I took his hands, trying to massage them so he would stop twitching. It was gruesome, but after the Games, I wasn't throwing up like the inexperienced Peacekeepers. I thought they were stronger, but no. They weren't. I could see the angry red on the side of his face; the burn. No. They held him there long enough to affect his skin too.

"Help." I command. No one moves.

All I want is help.

But no one comes because they are too afraid of touching a monster.

**Cato**

Darkness. All I see.

Voices. Yelling. Fighting. It hurts my head.

"I'm not letting them touch him!"

"He wouldn't want to live like this!"

I want to tell them to stop.

But I can't.

_Stop. _

They don't.

Sleep.

It is cold metal under me.

Uncomfortable.

It smells like roses.

I awaken to blackness.

I sleep to blackness.

"Cato?"

Bitch. Let me sleep.

"Cato?"

My eyes snap open.

"Fuck off, Firegirl." And then I gasp. I can see. Katniss smiles wryly. I struggle to sit up. There is no darkness.

There is Katniss.

"Welcome back, Cato." Haymitch says gruffly. My head aches as I nod. There is a man, seated in the back. He stands when I blink at him.

"Cato, you were injured."

"No shit." I grumble. Katniss smiles again.

"You were blind."

"_What?" _I stared at him incredulously. I turn to look at Katniss. She doesn't meet my eyes. I struggle to see how District 12 was able to bring a miracle to life. I should be happy, but all I am is confused.

And then I realized.

The clarity of the images weren't like before. I could see every detail from the window beside me.

Oh no.

Katniss gave me a mirror.

My eyes.

One blue as the sky, one green as envy.

"Why did you let them do this to me?" I hissed. Katniss just sadly hung her head, sighing.

"See, we wanted to keep your old eyes, but they were useless. Of course, a victor like you can't be blind for the tour. Unfortunately, we matched the colors wrong, but don't you look nice?" The doctor smiled and stood. "Now, I must be leaving 12. Too dusty here!" Haymitch practically tackled him to get him out the door. I looked at the mirror, then at Katniss, then back to the mirror. Besides the eyes, they had cleared my skin of any scars. I hated it. I was rubbed as shiny and raw as Snow's ass. I wanted the scars, to show my battles. Now I looked like a pretty boy, getting ready for polishing shoes. I turned my eyes to Katniss. She flinched.

"Not fucking used to it?" I snarled. "Get used to it. You let them operate on me."

"Cato..."

"Fuck off!" I roared. I turned away from her.

My eyes used to look like my brother's, Jack.

And now when I look into the mirror, I see a stranger.

I start to cry.


	5. Unnatural

**Katniss  
><strong>  
>He is a beautiful stranger now.<br>The cold blue eyes that haunt me in my dreams are gone.  
>The occasional blue that reminds of Peeta is gone.<br>Cato looks at me, like a small innocent child.  
>Before he bursts.<p>

"How could you let them do this to me?" Cato shouts, struggling against the restraints on his stomach. He was fighting too much, they said, even when he was unconscious; he involuntarily twitched whenever they came near him.

Obviously.

"I didn't have a say in this, Cato." I replied softly, again avoiding his eyes. Though I am secretly glad his others don't haunt me anymore when he looks at me, these eyes are unnatural. Unsettling. Even with all the Capitol surgery on their citizens, I hadn't come across one with different colored eyes. It was interesting that the Capitol made such a mistake like this, but I pushed the thought away.

"Look at me." Cato growled. "Look at what they did."

I raised my eyes to meet his. And for the first time, I could stare at him without flinching. His right eye was a light green, slightly washed out. But if it were as bright as his blue eye, looking at him would give me a headache. His blue eye was vibrant, a deep blue that I had never seen before. I gasped and blinked, overcome with emotion.

Jealousy.

Well, that's what I told myself.

**Cato**

"I thought you were supposed to protect me." I mumbled, the anger turning into fatigue. I sank back into the soft couch, feeling defeated. The Capitol had taken away my last tie to Jack. To my parents. To my identity. I was no longer Cato with these foreign eyes. I was a mutant. Maybe a lab rat.

"I fought. But they won." She sat down next to me, smelling like smoke. I smirked to myself. Did Firegirl light herself on fire? "You would have been blind, Cato. I couldn't let myself live with the fact that you couldn't see the light of day because of my stubborness."

"I'd rather be blind than have the Capitol alter me like their fool citizens." I snapped, finally throwing off the restraint. I jumped up and felt the floor sway beneath my feet. Nausea. Dizziness. Everything was too bright.

As my vision cleared, I blinked and stared up, back on the couch. Katniss pulled me out of her arms and pushed me so I lied down. I curled up, feeling vulnerable. For once in my life, I had been beaten in a fight with the worst injuries. _Failure_, I heard Jack laugh at me. _You get back up like a man and be a victor. Go down fighting, not like a wimp._

I pushed Katniss off and stood again. She sighed at my ignorance and waited patiently for fatigue to come over me. Bitch.

"Cato, stop being an idiot and sit your ass down." Katniss hissed. I almost didn't hear her as I collapsed into the couch, hearing it groan under my weight.

"The medication hasn't worn off yet and your head..." Katniss carefully brushed my hair back, looking at the side of my head.

"What?"  
>"The wire was barbed. It had a deep cut." She said, observing my head more. I turned away from her and rested my head on the arm of the couch.<p>

"What happened?"

"What?"

"To Marcus and Tony." Their cruel smiles filled my head again. Their blows made my stomach and back throb. I glanced down, lifting my shirt up. My stomach looked like it had been colored by a three year old.

"Oh..." Katniss glanced down. "I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Tell me. You owe me that much." I stared at her until she looked up, her eyes meeting my new ones. Almost immediately, her answer spilled out.

"They're getting lashed today."

Lashed. A popular punishment now, since beating someone senseless with a club could kill them and a gun was too quick. Now lashing; the pain lasts forever. The scars stay as a reminder. You black out only to awaken to being lashed still. And when they decide you've had enough, your back is a bloody mess that will take months to heal.

Don't ask me how I know.

I ignore Katniss's grip on my arm as I stride out the door, purpose in my step.

"Stop! You can't see it!" She cries desperately, clawing at my arm. Long red scratches create a pattern. How beautiful.

"I have a right to."

"Since when did we have rights?" She hushed as we heard the scream and saw the huddled crowd, forced to watch. I wrench myself out of Katniss's grasp and push into the crowd. Murmurs and whispers start, spreading like wildfire. Marcus and Tony were tied against a wooden pole, their backs already having three cuts on them. The skin gaped, the blood, angry and red, sliding down their backs.

"Stop." I say quietly. The Peacekeeper doesn't hear me, but smiles as Tony whimpers.

"Stop!" I yell, waving my arms. The Peacekeeper chooses to ignore me now, the whip slicing through the air again. A loud _crack _and another scream fill the air.

"You idiot, don't you hear me?" I roar, rushing forward. The Peacekeeper turns now, a short but muscular man. He comes up to my nose, but the confidence in his step makes him seem three feet taller.

"Cato, I ask for you to move. We are, after all, punishing your attackers."

"I don't want them punished like this."

"Compassion, in this one," The Peacekeeper announces to the crowd. "I didn't see that during the Games." He sneered at me, snapping the whip behind him.

"I was fighting to survive then," I glared harshly at him. "Now I ask for you to move your indignant ass before I call Snow down here myself."

"We work for Snow." The Peacekeeper motioned towards the group of wary Peacekeepers waiting outside the crowd.

"Victors come before you."

"Move, boy!" He shoved me aside and slashed the whip through the air again.

He missed his target.

_No, not again._

I saw red.

Heard screams.

Heard yelling.

I smiled.

Well, fuck.

"You dumbass bastard! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I struggled to sit up, seeing Katniss and Haymitch, hovering over me, identical expressions of rage on their faces.

"Hey, nice to see you too."

"Cato, what were you thinking?" Haymitch growled. "He nearly took off your eye."

"Are you forgetting that Cato almost killed him?" Katniss screamed.

"Did I?" I drew my eyebrows together, confused, but relaxed when a sharp pain stung my forehead. "Ow." Funny, I didn't remember a thing after arguing with the Peacekeeper.

"What happened?" I rasped. I reached for the water on the bedside table. Katniss slapped my hand away and glared at me, punishing me with her eyes and my lack of water. I glowered at her and settled back into the pillows, ignoring the ache in my throat. Before Haymitch could answer my question, the door burst open. Looking disheveled, Katniss's friend – Gale – stood there, staring at her, and then me.

"The Peacekeeper – he's disappeared."


	6. A Deal

_Ah, my chapters have been a bit confusing. I apologize; trying to form a plot while rushing to put this on has meddled with my writing. And I'm sorry about the shortness. Just wanted to let everyone know I was still alive!_

**Cato**

"What do you mean?" Katniss asks, moving towards Gale. I measure her strides, comfortable, and the light on her face. She never looks like that around me. I ignore the obvious problem in the room and glare at Gale and Katniss, looking too happy around each other.

"It's not that hard, Catnip. The guy disappeared from your house after your mom left to get some more supplies." Gale scratched his head, looking as confused as the rest in the room. "Which would have been nearly impossible without some help."

"You're saying someone took him?" I snorted. "What would someone want with a Peacekeeper?" Gale gave me a stern look, adding more age to his face.

"There are things none of us know about the Capitol, Cato. Maybe he knew something and you almost breaking his neck helped speed the process of killing him." I felt rage as I jumped up, hissing.

"You're blaming me for some fucking Peacekeeper's disappearance? I was in this bed, you dumbass." I snapped, my fists clenching. Gale glared back at me, a vein popping out on his throat.

"I'm not blaming you for anything." But his tone stated otherwise.  
>"I think you should go now, Gale. I'll see you later." Katniss gave him a hug – another shot of emotion jumped through me – and he left without another word. I glowered at his back until he fidgeted, feeling the discomfort. I frowned. A born hunter, then. He shut the door behind him without a glance back as Katniss watched him leave too. Her eyes whipped back to mine, piercing. But as I stared back, she dropped her gaze.<p>

Oh right.

I have new eyes.

On the other hand, Haymitch was staring intensely at me with fire in his eyes.

Haha, fire. I crack myself up.

I almost smiled at my inner commentary, but then I realized that it would make me look a little bit more nuts than I was appearing.

"Cato, what were you thinking?"

"I honestly have no clue what you were talking about, Kat."

"Kat?"

"What, he can call you Catnip and I can't call you Kat?"

"I just think it's weird."

"What about Niss?"

"Ew."

"Stop it, you two." Haymitch rolled his eyes at the small grin on my face. Katniss crossed her arms and frowned, but she had an exaggerated scowl on her face to cover the smile fighting its way onto her face. I grinned triumphantly, glad to have made her smile. Just a bit.

"We weren't fighting, Haymitch. I've just decided Kat needs a new name."

"I don't like Kat." She wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms. "I hate cats."

"Then why Catnip?"

"It's a long story, Cato. Could you please shut up?" She snapped. I rolled my eyes. Hormonal already. "Anyways, you're the one that messed everything up."

"He was going to hit them. Or me." I sighed. "Do you not care about my well-being that much? I'm truly hurt."

"You almost killed him. Do you not remember what happened?" I sat silently, trying to open the blank part of my memory. I struggled for a bit, but nothing could make me remember.

"No."

"You flew at him, Cato. You almost snapped his neck." She shuddered.

"I must have been feeling threatened. You don't feel like that all the time now?" I asked curiously. The Games affected my trust and judging by how kindly I was treating District 12 right now, it affected my mind.

"Yes. But I can control it, unlike you." Katniss rolled her eyes. I furrowed my brows at her and growled angrily.

"Don't act like you're so superior to me." _Trash_. I almost added. But I swallowed my words and sulked silently.

"I am here."

"I could claw your face off!" I snapped, resorting back to the Cato in the Games. Haymitch glanced from the window, startled, while Katniss held her ground. She wasn't afraid of my eyes anymore.

"Sure about that?" She hissed back at me. With that, she stormed out of the room, the stomps echoing as she disappeared out of the house.

"Bye to you too."

I was awoken with a shake and a small punch in the shoulder. The smell of blood and leaves wafted through my nose and the crunch of leaves sounded in my ear as I moved my head.

I was back.

"NO!" I yelled, groping around for the spear. I couldn't be killed. I wanted to live.

"Cato!"

"Cato, you retard! It's me, Haymitch." I shot up, staring at the ruffled hair and the flushed face of undoubtedly a slightly drunk Haymitch.

"God, what?" I groaned, burying my face in the pillow. Haymitch wordlessly pulled me out of the bed, rolling his eyes as I grunted in pain.

"All right, Cato. This is something you must keep to yourself." Haymitch whispered in hushed tones, his eyes piercing into mine. He didn't look stunned as my unnatural ones blinked back at him. "Word from the Capitol is that they're pissed. Mad that you didn't kill Katniss the second you saw her."

"So?" I gulped, trying to hold my defiant expression on my face.

"Cato, I'm not kidding. They don't have anyone left to torture for you. They will kill you if you don't oblige."

"Haymitch, get to the goddamn point." I snapped, my eyes narrowing into slits.

"You and Katniss."

"What about?"

"You're the new Peeta." Haymitch shrugged. I felt my mouth drop open, but I quickly closed it. I couldn't. I would be a fucking laughingstock. Nobody would take me seriously. I was a vicious killer, not anything like Lover Boy.

"Does Katniss know?" I sighed. Haymitch bit his lip and nodded, and his eyes widened. I looked at him curiously and felt the prickle at the nape of my neck. The same feeling of danger filled me. I ducked to see an arrow soar above my head and stick in the wall.

"Katniss." Haymitch crossed his arms. "I talked to you."

"I don't want to be with that killer. No matter what the Capitol says." Katniss spat, staring down at me. "Count your prayers, _bastard._"


	7. Complications

_Oh my god. I didn't expect this much feedback...thank you so much! It means a lot!_

**Cato**

I rested my head lightly on my arm as I watched Katniss and Gale eat, staring curiously at me. When Katniss caught my gaze, she glared at me and stabbed her fork harshly into the squirrel. I rolled my eyes simultaneously with Gale, which earned an odd glance from him. I shrugged, still not eating.

"Cato," Gale finally said to break the tension. "Eat."

"You're not my mother, you try-hard." I snapped back, pushing the plate away.

"There are plenty of kids out there who want this food." Katniss groaned, finishing.

"Then go fucking give it them." I grunted, straightening and crossing my arms. "Sweetheart." I added tauntingly. After all, we were supposedly dating in the Capitol's eyes.

"Cato-" Gale started, his eyes revealing the anger in his eyes. But there was worry too, as they flicked to Katniss's form, standing at the sink. Her shoulders were shaking, and her hands were hidden. I smiled, leaning backwards and waiting for the blow to come.

"Shut up!" Katniss yelled. She whirled and threw the blunt knife in her hand. I snarled and deflected it, the smile on my face turning into a malicious smirk. She had deadly accuracy, but not when she was mad. I stored this information for later; knowing I would need it. If I got her mad all the time, I could easily beat her up as well. Her instinct couldn't save her when her anger took over. I bent down to grab the knife, gripping the handle until my knuckles turned white. Gale stood up immediately, shifting his position in front of Katniss. I laughed dryly, twirling the knife, loving the discomfort in their eyes. It just felt all too familiar.

"This looks familiar, Katniss." I hissed. She glared back at me, but I could see the change in her expression. "Lover Boy and you; me. The finale. But we all remember what happened then, don't we?" I raised my eyebrow, watching her face crumble a bit. My chest puffed and my pride soared; I was finally breaking her. But as quick as that happened, her face hardened and she stared defiantly at me, pushing past Gale.

"You don't _dare _talk about him like that!" Katniss hissed, leaning towards me across the table. "You have _no one_, Cato, and apparently, I'm supposed to date you? I don't know about you, but if you screw this up and someone I love ends up dead _again, _it's on your head." She threatened me with death in her tone, her eyes turning dark and frustrated. I glared back at her, but silenced my big mouth before we could kill each other over a small argument.

I hated knowing that she was right.

"Shut up, Katniss. Shut. Up." I growled. She glared back at me ferociously, the fire in her eyes piercing my brain. I narrowed mine, drawing a flinch from her. A broad grin crossed my face. She still wasn't used to my eyes. In a way, it hurt. I couldn't look at anyone without someone flinching, and here I was thinking Katniss could look me in the eye comfortably.

_What did it matter?_

"What?" I snapped.

"Your eyes...they remind of the mutts'." She murmured, raising her eyes to meet mine. My jaw dropped as I remembered the Games again. Glimmer and Clove, their eyes glittering at me in the darkness. I shuddered at the mutations, but frowned, realizing that I was one of them.

My eyes were mutations.

I hurled the knife into the table, my fists clenching. Katniss jumped out of her reverie of studying me. Gale stepped forward, his lips pursed.

"Cato, that's _mahogany_!"

"No one cares!" Katniss and I shouted in unison. Our heads snapped towards each other, eyes narrowing.

"Could you please.." Katniss motioned Gale towards the door, rubbing her temples as if I was her troublesome son. Gale left warily, tossing me a warning over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes, sitting back down on my chair.

"What?" I grumbled, resting my head on my elbow. Katniss moved to her seat across from me.

"Look at me, Cato." I raised my gaze from a spot on the wall and found hers. "The Capitol is forcing us to be together, whether you like it or not. I despise it. But I'm not putting my District in trouble all because we can't act, got it?" I glared at her, crossing my arms.

"It's on your head if my family and friends are in trouble, Cato. We have a interview today. Yes, we do, you ignorant...Never mind. Just be pleasant." Katniss stood haughtily, looking down at me with something in her eyes that I couldn't place. 

"So, when did the two of you decide that you liked each other?" Caesar Flickerman had traveled from the Capitol just for this stupid interview that was being broadcasted to Panem, which meant, I always had to keep my arm around Katniss and a smile on my face, no matter how much it burned. Katniss was much better at it than me and had Caesar laughing to avoid awkward questions.

"When she shot an arrow at my head." I said dryly, cocking my head. I could just hear the laughter echoing in the Capitol. Katniss laughed nervously, shooting me a small look. I shrugged nonchalantly and smirked as Caesar chuckled.

"Really, Cato. Why don't you tell us? Katniss has been raving about you while you sit there like a toy! We hope she doesn't love you more than you love her." Even though Caesar was harmless and didn't hear his own message, Katniss and I tensed, sharing an anxious look.

"Of course not. I might love her more." I gritted my teeth in a false smile, tightening my grip around Katniss. She pursed her lips quickly, but reluctantly moved closer to me as Caesar sighed in happiness.

"Tell us, Cato! We're sure your love story will outdo P-..." Caesar's eyes widened, looking alarmed at his own words. Katniss's eyes flashed angrily, her hand suddenly squeezing my thigh. I jumped involuntarily, but hopefully it was unnoticeable as I tried to play it off and save Caesar's slip.

"Oh, of course. After our victor interview, Katniss and I had an argument. About...what was it about, darling?"

"What?" Katniss cocked her head at me, her eyes surprised from my pet name. "Oh, I'm not even sure. I was distracted the next minute." She giggled, moving the story back at me. I glared at her and she shrugged, sending me a devilish look.

"Right. We were really going at it." I said, not taking my eyes off of her in a menacing glare. I could only hope people saw it as lover's eyes. "And in the heat of moment, Katniss decided kissing me would be the best solution to shut me up."

"So you liked her then?"

"No, because she slammed her face into mine. I was very mad." I felt Katniss squeeze my thigh again, but she dug her nails into my skin. I inhaled sharply, hissing quietly. But the Games, while making me weaker in health, taught me to ignore the pain for as long as I could.

"Were you? What happened next?"

"I guess we kissed a lot. Until I was used to it and we were fighting in a different way."

"Cato!" Katniss muttered under her breath. I chuckled lightly, watching her face turn red. Caesar laughed loudly, clapping his hands.

"We'll have different interpretations of that. But at least you were truthful, Cato!" He said through tears from laughing so hard. I smirked again. I wasn't a Peeta, but I could still be a good interviewee. I was starting to like this acting job. It let me escape from my moodiness for a bit, though I had to fit the mold Haymitch tried to lay out for me.

"I think Panem wants to see a version of that kiss!" Flickerman's voice boomed, interrupted our thoughts.

"What?" Our heads turned from glaring at each other to look at Caesar incredulously.

"Come on, lovebirds. I've heard you were very affectionate together. Why should a small kiss be any different?"

"Where did you hear..." Katniss trailed off as I huffed indignantly. Haymitch. To "sell" us. I swear, one day I'm going to kill the man.

"My sources, of course! Now come on! Can't you hear the people cheering?" Caesar's grin grew as we in fact did hear screams and cries of elation. We looked at him curiously, because that was most definitely not a tape. "Oh, my!" Caesar's hands clapped, the walls of the room we were ushered into falling.

Fuck.

It seemed like the Games' interviews all over again. Ostentatious decorations and people, loud screams and cheering, and many, many people. Their roars grew to an extreme volume as they realized the screen had come to life. I lifted my hand tentatively and waved with a small flick of my hand. I felt my smirk grow as a few girls in the front row jumped and waved back, squealing excitedly. How upsetting that I wasn't attracted to clowns.

"Settle down, everyone! I know our dreams have come true, but let's let the lovers kiss. Come on, come on!" A chant started across the crowd, and I looked down at my feet, a fake smile and chuckle on my face. But then they kept persisting. I shook my head, still trying to laugh. Katniss was stoic, glancing out to the crowd.

"God." I muttered, holding up my hand to try and quiet them. They didn't. "Fine. Fuck it." 

Impulse. Instinct. That's what helps you survive. That's how I won the Games. The kiss is purely for survival. I twisted Katniss's head with her chin in a hopefully kind gesture and gave her a harsh look, just to remind her of how much I hated her.

"Likewise." She hissed back. I rolled my eyes and cupped her face in my hands as the screams pierced my brain.

"Firegirl. I hope you burn your tongue."

"Well, it's apparently going to be down your throat you-" I cut off her words by pressing my lips against hers, my fingers slackening their grip on her cheeks. She seemed to soften as well, moving her lips against mine, instinctively opening my mouth with her tongue. Our tongues danced wordlessly, as if we knew each other's weak spots. 

_Cato!_

I almost let out a moan, and reared back from her as my mind cleared of the fog. She looked at me, startled and dazed as well.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Caesar waved his hands, sticking out his tongue and pretending to sweat. I smiled uncomfortably, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, Caesar. Feeling a bit feverish myself." I laughed, distracting myself from her curious gaze. "Phew." The crowd laughed as I pretended to wipe sweat off of my brow and fanned myself.

"Yes. A bit." Katniss said quietly. My head turned, our eyes meeting. My instinct must have been off that day. I found myself kissing her forehead in a caring gesture, as if I was comforting her. 

But she didn't flinch.

"You disgusting killer!"

"Don't even talk, sadistic bitch."

"You're calling me sadistic? Look who's talking!"

"I am, and all I see is a very good-looking, handsome, young man. I look at you and I see vermin."

"Oh, really Cato? You're as slimy and gross as President-"

"Katniss!" She quieted immediately as I shot from my seat, searching the car for the cameras or microphones Haymitch warned us about. After walking the aisle repeatedly, I whipped around and glared at her.

"You stupid girl! Want to save your District? Don't be as idiotic as you are." I snapped, my hand gripping the back of the seat. This girl stressed me out beyond belief, I swear. I would start going bald on her account.

"I do...!" Katniss fought back, standing with fire - ha, there it is again - in her eyes. "You don't actually think you're helping, do you? All of the interviews, I've been carrying the idea that we're in love! All you do is sit there, smirk like a creep and kiss me whenever people ask you to!"

"We've kissed once. You idiot girl."

"Oh, so you're counting?"

"I am! I want to know how many times I increase my chance of catching whatever disease you have."

"You kiss like a corpse." Katniss had a new snarl, trying to search for the insecurities below my shell. I laughed dryly, crossing my arms. A flicker of her eye indicated that she saw the swell of the muscles. But it wasn't in a "oh, check you out" way, it was measuring the strength she would have to have to overtake me. Please. I could snap her neck in a matter of seconds. She was clearly thinking that as her eyes held a look of contempt. A flash of rage shot through me. Who did she think she was?

"Must be imagining I'm Peeta then." I hissed, my lips curling to form into a smirk.

"Y-you...no! Take that back, bastard!" Katniss screamed, flying at me. I only rolled my eyes, stopping her fists with a lazy grin on my face.

"Peeta's dead, darling." I whispered seriously, our noses bumping. "Get used to it and get over it."

"You're an insensitive jerk, Cato."

"But you like it." Daring move, me. Katniss blinked, narrowing her eyes.

"Think that's funny, don't you? I'll never like a rat like you-"

"Really? Show me." Stupid mouth of mine. Stupid impulse. This wasn't a survival tactic. I had no clue what I was feeling, but it definitely wasn't the strive to stay alive. But I couldn't take it back, watching as her eyes widened. I transformed my face into a stoic, harsh expression.

"What?"

"Kiss me, Fire Girl. Not that hard to comprehend, but maybe because of your slow and small brain-"

Her lips crashed into mine, pushing me back against the table. I hissed in pain, gripping the small of my back as our lips moved in sync, teeth bumping and biting in our attempt to show each other that we didn't care - the tension between us since the kiss was our hatred, not...sexual. I gasped as Katniss drew blood on my lip, shoving her.

Into me. 

I couldn't see what was going on. I thought I had pushed her back. But I had dug my fingers into her shoulder instead, yanking her into me. She didn't protest, but tangled her fingers into my hair painfully. I started to feel our mouths open, our tongues starting a tentative dance that conflicted the slam of our lips, the mess of blood on my chin and her lip.

"Wait...wait..." I sighed against her lips, pushing her back. Her hands held onto my waist, and she looked up at me curiously. My hands itched, and I tore the sleeve of my shirt off to wipe at my blood on her lip. It wasn't much, but her eyes glanced down as I gently cleaned her chin.

"You made me bleed, Fireg - Katniss." I muttered, using the fabric to dab at my lip. "What kind of girl does that?"

"B-but..." A loss of words. Finally. I stuffed the fabric in my pocket and leaned forward, smirking.

"You tell me when you figure it out, sweetheart." I brushed my lips against hers, and then moved forward, kissing her softly. I hopped off the table, where I had realized that Katniss had pushed me into a sitting position, her body in between my legs. I frowned suddenly, curious as to what this girl was doing to me. I needed to scare her again. I was the Cato she despised in the arena, not some schoolgirl crush. A spoon lay on the table. I snatched it and hurled it towards the wall behind Katniss, who still was staring at me, dazed.

"Cato!" She ducked as the other end of the spoon buried itself between the door and the wall. Thank god for cracks. Haymitch opened the door as if he had been behind it the whole time.

"Fighting, again?" He sighed.

"Yeah." I exchanged a look with her. "Bitch got me pretty hard." I smirked, winking and motioning towards my lip. Katniss gasped at the implied message, her eyes flitting downwards towards my crotch. God. Get a grip. Haymitch rolled his eyes, studying me from afar.

"Doesn't look like she punched you..." He said suspiciously. He was starting towards me now, and I casually covered my lip with my hand, as if it was still bleeding.

"Oh no. She cut me." I finally said, walking backwards. "I'm heading to bed. She's stressed me beyond belief." I heard the satisfying _whoosh_ of the doors as they closed behind me. Tomorrow, we were visiting District 2. Even with my protests, we couldn't skip it. Everyone assured me the Peacekeepers would keep control, but I doubted it. Every kid in there was physically trained all of their lives. If they stampeded, we wouldn't have a chance. I sighed, suddenly feeling frustrated and tired. I decided to shower and sleep early, skipping dinner so Katniss wouldn't stare at me with those eyes again. But I really was weary from all the interviews and makeup. My eyes were already sliding closed as I was in the shower.

"Wake up, Cato." Exhaustion had me grab my towel and stumble towards my bed. I sank into the sheets, letting the sleep wash over me.


	8. Nightmares

_Oh god, I'm so sorry. I've gotten so busy – but I'm back now! It's a short and rushed chapter, but I hope you guys like it. I wanted to get something out to let everyone know I was still alive._

_- Tiffany_

_I'm running – I'm trying to. But there's something behind me, drawing me back into a dark abyss that I can't get out of. My legs are weak – I can't move. A sense of panic fills me when I see the black pouring down on me._

_Why can't I move?_

_And just as I'm suffocated, a voice pulls me out of the darkness._

She's standing there as if nothing had happened between us, and her brow is furrowed in concern. I open my mouth to get her out, but then I jump and pull the covers up to cover me.

"I'm naked, Jesus!"

"O-Oh. I'm sorry –"

"Just get me some pants." I grumble, motioning over to the side with a dismissive hand. She tossed them over to me and still stood in front of me, worry etched into her face.

"You were screaming."

"Katniss." I say, exasperated with the girl before me. "I wasn't screaming." But I'm lying - my throat is raw and dry, and I want to claw at it until the pain goes away. I wince slightly, feeling the throbbing pain in my head. She notices - like always - and gives me a look, as if she knows exactly what's going on in my head.  
>"What was your nightmare?" She sits on the edge of my bed, a furrowed brow, measuring my sanity before she scoots closer to me. I find my eyes drifting towards her lips again, and I'm tempted to kiss her once more - no anger involved. Just a short, sweet -<br>What was I thinking?  
>I needed to get her out, now.<br>Before my head exploded.

"Nothing you need to hear about. I don't remember it anyways." I say curtly, an edge in my voice. True. I woke up sweating and shaking, but everything disappeared when I realized Katniss was in my room.  
>"Sure about that?"<br>"Yes." I grit my teeth and point towards the door. "Now leave."  
>She doesn't get up.<br>I notice the tremble in her hands, and the ashen face reflecting in the moonlight. Her nightmare got to her.  
>Not many things did.<br>I've never seen this side of her before. I'm scared. I'm curious. She is no longer stubborn and annoying - she's vulnerable and afraid. She's quiet for once.  
>"Do I have to?" Her eyes watch me with a glint of something else - something that wasn't close to the defiance I saw before. There's fear, similar to mine.<br>"...Um..." I look at her hesitantly, before I open my arms and yawn. Without a word, she slides into them, and I'm left wondering about the old Cato - one that would've gladly shoved her against the wall and stabbed her in the heart.  
>Or so they say.<br>Holding her was different. They say I'm a sadist - she says I'm a sadist - but I don't find pleasure in killing. All I wanted to do was win and go home. It would've involved killing, either way. The Capitol wouldn't take too kindly to having a kindhearted, soft tribute win just from running around the arena. It's what got them killed – by me.  
>My arms tightened around her as an instinct, and she tensed, as if I was going to squeeze her to death. I chuckled quietly, shaking my head as I rested my chin on top of her head.<br>"Calm down, Kat." I whisper into her hair, hoping for a soft answer back.  
>"Don't call me that." Like always, she had to go against me. I sighed lightly, rolling my eyes at the slight harshness in her tone. But she settled into me, and she seemed to relax as we lay there, in a position I didn't see myself in - especially with her.<br>"I can call you anything I want. Now go to bed."  
>"I can't."<br>"Why's that?"  
>"B-because."<br>"Nightmares aren't real, so stop worrying about them."  
>"Who's Jack?" I inhale sharply, wondering if I had been screaming for my older brother while sleeping. A deep flush filled my cheeks, and I glared down at her.<br>"Go. To. Bed."  
>"Only if you tell me who Jack is." There's a playful tone to her voice now - as if this is a game to her. I grit my teeth and seethe, pushing down the torrent of emotions rushing around me.<br>"Shut up or get out." I snap, shoving her out of my arms. Immediately, it's cold without her body against my chest, and the look she gives me turns my blood to ice.  
>"Really, now?"<br>"Jack was someone." I suddenly want her to stay with me, even if it would be without my arms around her. Just her presence...  
>This girl really would be the death of me.<br>"That's it? That's what you were screaming about?"  
>"I wasn't!" I roar, jumping off the bed. It's something that shouldn't get me so mad, but I am. I'm raging - I'm on fire. I burn with hatred and desire, combined with the hurt and sadness of losing Jack.<br>I hate her.  
>I grab the lamp and throw it across the room, hearing the satisfying crash. A small grin starts on my face, until it contorts.<br>I'm crying again.  
>I must have had inactive tear ducts before - I've never cried so much before.<br>"Cato?"  
>"I told you to go!" I choke out, moving away from her outstretched hands. "Why are you still here? I don't want you here! You're a filthy girl from 12. You belong in the gutter. I should've killed you! I - I..." I can't speak any longer, as Katniss gives me a pitying look and pulls on my arm. I give in and sit down, burying my face in my hands.<br>"You may hate me..."  
>"I do, Firegirl. Jack would've too."<br>"Who's Jack?"  
>"We've been over this."<br>"No...we haven't." It's her soft answer that makes me grit my teeth, but turn to her all the same. Her eyes widen as I lean forward, and briefly close as I brush past her cheek. She gasps as I lean into her ear, my chilling tone filling the room.  
>"Ask me again, and I just might kill you."<br>"You can't."  
>"I would."<br>"You can't." She repeats defiantly. "You like kissing me."  
>It's my turn to be shocked, and I rear back from her instantly, glaring at her fiercely.<br>"I don't!" I protest indignantly, shaking my head. "I. Don't."  
>"Oh, show me then." Katniss smirks, throwing my words right back at me. I open my mouth to protest again, but can't help and relish in the curve of her lips. I am dying to taste her again - but I couldn't be weak. I couldn't.<br>"We're going to bed." I force out through my teeth, ignoring the flicker of disappointment inside me. Another urge sends my arms around her waist again, pulling her close to me.  
>"And if I don't want to?"<br>"Shut the fuck up, before I shut that mouth of yours for you."


	9. Prospect

_So, I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing from the view of Cato, without transforming him into an amazing guy and all. Also, reviews would be nice! I want to see what you like or dislike about this. I'm hoping to get at least one chapter out a week, but this one's special because I was gone for so long. _

_- Tiffany_

My eyes never blur anymore - everything's sharp and clear the second they snap open. It's hard to believe I've gotten used to the clarity, but I've been distracted lately. Too distracted to stare at my mutated eyes, and instead, find them looking at a certain girl that seems to set me on fire. Maybe in the literal sense too - she would have fun in burning me to death. I would have fun watching her eat her words. Fire's a deathly thing. She should know how to use it, before it hurts her. But I could protect her.  
>Why would I want to?<br>Wasn't I now, anyways? Holding her like this meant no harm come her way, unless it was from me. And it's disheartening to say that I don't seem to want to inflict any more pain on her, especially when she is finally peacefully resting. But then she stirs, and her eyes flutter open.  
>There is no hesitation as Katniss turns around in my arms and looks up at me groggily; like a small child after her nap. I can't help but smile crookedly at her, before my big mouth almost ruins the moment. I swallow back any sarcastic comments and try and speak softly.<br>"Well, hello." Simple. I pride myself on it, but Katniss doesn't return the warm expression on my face.  
>"<em>Cato<em>?" She sounds incredulous - dazed that she had ended up in my bed, even though she was the one that walked over here in the first place. I almost curl my lips into a smirk, before I list all the smarter things I could do in my head and keep a straight face.  
>"Yes..."<br>"What...?" The girl moves out of my arms - to my disappointment, as slowly as she moves - and glances down at me again, curious as to how she had ended up here. A brief flicker of fear crosses her face and I laugh loudly, sitting up and slouching against the wall. What, she thinks I kidnapped her? Ridiculous mind she has.  
>"You walked over here, Fire - Katniss."<br>"Why would I?"  
>"Nightmares." The simple answer is enough to get for recognition, and an alert look on her face.<br>"Oh, right." She's remembering the night now, but I can't help but wonder if she's thinking about sleeping in my arms. I almost ask this, when she interrupts my words.  
>"Jack - who is he?"<br>"I told you I didn't want to talk about him." I say this gently now, more so than yesterday. This seems to surprise her - or maybe it's because I've went to go get a shirt to put on, and she just realized I was shirtless - but she still persists. I sigh loudly, tugging the shirt over my head and glaring at her.  
>"Why do you even want to know? Why do you care?" I snap, losing the previous gentleness.<br>"What's so secretive about it?" She shot back. Blood roared in my ears as she never pushed the topic away – I didn't want to talk about him. She didn't deserve to know about him, and I didn't want to bring up memories and emotions I tried so hard to push away. But then I snapped.  
>"My brother!" I burst out, my arms flying in the air as a sign of frustration. I probably looked like a dying fish, but I didn't care. Hot tears were threatening to overflow again, and anything else would hopefully push it away. "He was killed. Murdered in the Games. There. Happy?" I growl, storming towards the door.<br>"Cato, wait!" She grabs my wrist as I yank on the doorknob, and she slams her foot on the door to keep me from opening it.  
>"What?" I yell, pulling my arm from her vice-like grip. "What could you possibly want now?"<br>And then she kisses me.  
>It's soft and tentative, as if she feels the cut on my lip tingling at the sensation of her lips against mine. I freeze, unsure of what to do - do I push her away? Do I kiss her back? Do I laugh at her for desiring someone like me? But my arms find my way around her waist, and we're intertwined together as our lips move with a soft-spoken passion.<br>It's unlike any other.  
>I feel myself pulling her closer, until there is no space between us - nothing. We're practically attached now.<br>And then the sense of alarm fills me, as I kiss her urgently, and then toss her back as if she had burned me.  
>Which she had.<br>My lips are on fire.  
><em>I'm on fire.<em>  
>"You should've left." I grit my teeth as I look at her, trying to keep a cool expression on my face. She mirrors me.<br>"I don't know."  
>"You should go."<br>This time, she agreed.  
>I locked the door as she left and sank to the ground, groaning until my frustration lessened, but increased again as I saw her in my mind, staring back at me with pride in her eyes. But I wasn't stabbing her to death - oh, no. That fantasy had long past.<br>Great.  
>I lurched away from the floor and stumbled to get dressed, at least putting on decent clothing before I stepped out into the hall again. I tried to focus - but she had me dazed. She had my heart beating abnormally. The heat rose in my face because of her.<br>Fucking bitch.  
>I walked into the dining room with a hesitant glance, seeing Haymitch, Katniss, and Effie around the table. Cinna and Gloria were nowhere to be seen. Effie looked up and smiled politely, waving her head. I grimaced slightly and nodded towards the both of them. Haymitch and Effie were getting used to me. That couldn't be right. But I was too tired to stab walls with knives, so I slouched in my chair and avoided eye contact with Katniss as we ate in silence, Haymitch and Effie chattering over our heads. Ah, Haymitch was grunting - Effie was blabbing on and on about the latest gossip about the new power couple. Oh – that would be me and Katniss.<br>I raised my eyes from the intricate plate to look at her.  
>Katniss glanced up, and then away. I frown slightly, nudging a muffin around with my fork. She looks at me again as she hears the slight scratching of metal against glass, scowling at me. I only shrug and yank the fork, hearing the satisfying screech that stops the small talk in the room. But then it resumes too quickly, and I'm left thinking that they're used to my insanity. <em>Oh, that Cato – insane as usual. Don't pay attention to him.<em> I snort to myself and jam my food down my throat, about to stand when Haymitch clears his throat and motions for me to sit down. I freeze, halfway off of the chair and groan quietly, sitting back down with sneer on my face.

"Is this by any chance about my impressive acting?" I snort, leaning back on my chair. "Because the Capitol seems impressed, am I right?"

"No, this isn't about that." Effie's voice quiets a bit as she looks between the two of us, her eyes cast downward. Katniss and I frown identically, and I immediately lean forward as Haymitch clears his throat, looking more somber than he had two seconds ago.

"We're starting with the District touring today. As we speak, we're headed towards District 1."

My breath catches in my throat – Glimmer and Marvel. The same thoughts seem to cross over Katniss's mind as she looks over at me with a new hint of fear. Ah, right. She had killed both of their tributes – whether or not dropping the tracker jacker nest on them counted for her. It counted for Glimmer. As our eyes met across the table, the fear seemed to transition into a different kind of panic – one that was meant for me.

Why me?

And then I realized, with my old counting skills.

"After is District Two." I say quietly, my hands grasping each other tightly. I look down at my white knuckles and groan slightly, pitching forward so my head rested on the table. Katniss gives me a concerned look, and makes a movement towards me – but Haymitch notices, and her hand is frozen over her cup. Our eyes meet, and she lowers her hand and nods at me.

"I'm sure you'll be protected, Cato." Katniss murmurs, already giving away too much at our hinted relationship. Effie and Haymitch look curious, but they don't hear the hidden message in Katniss's tone. She protected me once, and she wouldn't mind to do it again.

Strangely, I'm relieved.

**A/N: Trying to develop the plot here...Don't mind the shortness and rushed...never mind. Just R&R and I'll love you down.**


End file.
